


We Belong As One

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Centon, M/M, Rollton, Sethena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth Rollins gets caught being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe he's right where he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Belong As One

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this after writing a John/Seth fic.
> 
> I thought that Randy being added to John/Seth was perfect, so I decided to write this.
> 
> I really enjoy writing all 3 of them together.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned John, Seth, or Randy, I’d never leave my apartment.

John Cena is normally a very patient man. However, he's horny and impulsive tonight. John is very protective about his relationship with Randy and he doesn't want anyone to find out about them. Everyone has left the arena except for John and Randy, so they're currently making out in one of the shower stalls. There's water pelting them and they look downright pornographic.

“You're eager tonight. You usually chew me out if I even _think_ about kissing you in public,” Randy states.

“No one's here and I don't want to wait until we get back to the hotel,” Cena explains as he starts kissing Randy's neck.

Randy moans when John starts nibbling on a particularly sensitive spot behind his left ear. John starts raining down kisses all over his boyfriend's body. Randy's eyes flutter closed as he focuses on the immense pleasure that he's receiving. Cena turns off the water after a while because it's starts turning cold. Randy hopes that John will continue his actions.

“You're not going to leave me this hard, are you?” Randy wants to know.

“Of course not, baby. Don't I always take care of you?” Cena asks rhetorically.

Since their 5 year relationship started, John has indeed always taken care of Randy in every way. John licks some of the water droplets off of Randy's flawless abs and Randy's body tingles from the sensation. Cena strokes Randy's hard cock and he's getting ready to wrap his mouth around it when they hear a sudden crashing noise in the distance.

“What the fuck!” Randy exclaims.

Randy helps John get off of his knees and they walk out of the shower together, not even bothering to cover up. Cena and Randy scan the room and don't see anything out of the ordinary. They hear another loud sound and Randy notices a figure lurking by the door. When Randy moves closer to him, he immediately recognizes the clumsy intruder.

“Hey John, I think that Dean and Roman lost their pet,” Randy jokes.

“Please, don't hurt me,” Seth begs.

“Hurt you? Now why would we do that?” John questions.

Seth looks at both of their naked bodies. “B-Because I obviously walked in on you guys t-together.”

“We won't harm you, we just have to make sure that you keep your mouth shut,” Cena replies.

“I promise that I won't tell anyone!” Seth vows.

Randy smirks. “Your word isn't good enough.”

“What do you want then?” Seth wonders.

“I was going to give Randy a blow job, but you interrupted us. So, how about you finish what I started?” John suggests.

Seth looks at both of their facial expressions carefully and he realizes that Randy and John are serious. Seth isn't sure what will happen to him if he refuses, so he decides to just obey them. He stares at Randy's nude form and he thinks that he could definitely have it _much_ worse. Seth nervously walks over to Randy and gets down on his knees.

“Ohh, he's an obedient one,” Cena comments.

Seth places his hands on Randy's strong, tanned thighs before moving them to his half-hard dick. After stroking Randy to a full erection, he takes just the tip between his lips. John moves so that he can get a better view of the hot guy going down on his boyfriend. Randy feeds more of his cock to Seth until his mouth is full. Amazingly, Seth doesn't gag.

“You're taking my dick like a pro, Seth. You're definitely not as innocent as you look,” Randy remarks.

Randy removes Seth's pony tail so that he can run his fingers through that long, sexy hair. Seth moans when Randy's grip on his locks gets a little bit rough. Seth rolls his tongue over a prominent vein on Randy's dick and it causes the older man to shiver in ecstasy. Randy pulls out of Seth's slightly sore mouth before he plunges back in powerfully. Seth lets out a low distressed sound and the vibration brings Randy even more pleasure.

“You like it when I fuck your face, don't you?” Randy taunts.

Seth relaxes his jaw to accommodate Randy's size and the brutal face fucking eventually becomes more bearable. In fact, Seth finds himself getting _turned on_ from hearing both Randy and Cena's groans. John is currently sitting on a bench with his cock in his hands as in takes in the hot scene. Randy lets out a disgruntled sound when the warmth of Seth's mouth disappears from his dick. Before Randy can complain, he feels that talented tongue exploring his balls.

“Fuck yeah, Seth!” Randy praises.

Seth starts to feel adventurous and he continues moving his tongue south. Randy lets out a surprised gasp when he feels Seth's soft lips graze his crack. Sure, Randy has been fucked by John plenty of times, but he's never quite felt _this_. Randy Orton _whimpers_ when Seth spreads his legs and takes his time licking from the top of his crack all the way back to his balls.

“You look so hot eating my boyfriend's ass,” John whispers, suddenly right behind Seth.

Seth trembles at the dirty words coming from John. Randy, who is normally so in control, is so lost in pleasure. The euphoric sensation of cumming is rapidly approaching and Randy fights it off. There's absolutely no way that Randy is going to cum before he gets a chance to fuck Seth. John can always pick up on Randy's emotions, so he knows what's going through his head.

“As much as Randy is enjoying your oral skills, I think he wants to fuck you now,” Cena tells Seth.

Seth is already in so deep that he doesn't even consider saying no. John pulls Seth to his feet and he starts stripping him. Cena first takes off Seth's long sleeve black shirt. Seth kicks off his shoes and socks, so his pants fall to his ankles easily when John takes them off. Cena smiles when he sees that Seth isn't wearing underwear. Randy grabs the bottle of lube from his bag and squirts a little bit onto his fingers as he approaches Seth. He's glad to see that Seth is already bent over the bench.

“Johnny, I like him. I don't have to tell him what to do, he just fucking does it,” Randy comments in awe.

Seth takes a deep breath to relax his body because he knows that Randy won't be gentle. Randy uses 2 fingers right away and Seth adjusts quickly. Once Randy feels that Seth is properly stretched, he replaces his fingers with his thick cock. The slight burn that Seth feels goes away as soon as Randy starts to move a little bit. Seth is so focused on Randy that he doesn't notice John slide between his legs. Seth cries out when he feels Cena's heavenly mouth envelop his cock.

“John, fuck!” Seth exclaims.

Seth is experiencing sensory overload; every location on his body is buzzing. He wants to lean back into Randy, who has a strong grip on his hips as he pounds into him. Seth also wants to propel forward so he can bury more of his cock down John's throat. Randy loves how Seth fits so snugly like a glove around him. Randy drapes his arms around Seth's slim waist so that he can drill his dick even harder into the sexy wrestler.

“The face of the WWE is sucking you off as if he'll never suck another cock again. It's getting you so fucking hot, isn't it?” Randy whispers huskily.

Seth just nods vehemently because he's incapable of speech. John absolutely loves giving head and the sweet, satisfied sounds that he's coaxing out of Seth are really turning him on. Seth is extremely impressed with Randy's stamina. It's been close to 30 minutes and Randy is still fucking him like the energizer bunny. John gently scrapes his teeth across the sensitive underside of Seth's shaft and Seth knows that he's going to shoot soon.

“Randy! John! Shit, I'm so fucking close!” Seth screams.

Randy knows that John desperately wants to taste Seth's load, so he wants to make Seth cum quickly. Randy shifts his thrusts and he's now ramming right into Seth's prostate. Seth's hands are squeezing Cena's shoulders with a death grip as he feels the beginning of his orgasm. Randy brushes against that pleasurable spot a few more times while John squeezes Seth balls simultaneously. Seth's whole body quakes as he receives the most intense orgasm of his life. John swallows most of it down, but saves a little bit to share with Randy. John decides to grab Randy and kiss him right as Randy releases. Randy savors the taste of Seth as he moans into his boyfriend's mouth.

John has to hold on to Seth because Randy's still quivering body almost knocks him down. Randy pulls out gingerly because he figures that Seth is probably sore. Seth is practically limp as he rests in Cena's big, muscular arms. John kisses Seth's sweaty neck and rubs his back soothingly. Randy watches as John takes care of Seth and the tenderness between them surprisingly doesn't bother him. Seth kisses Cena affectionately and then he turns to Randy and does the same.

“John is still hard, Seth. You should do something about that,” Randy hints.

Cena is laying across one of the benches with his gorgeous body on display. Seth straddles John's hips before he sinks down onto his cock. Thankfully, Seth is wet and stretched from the fucking he got from Randy because John is even _bigger_. Seth leans forward slightly as he starts to slowly rock back and forth. Seth's long hair is hanging in his face and John tucks the loose strands behind his ear. Now, John can see the beautiful looks of contentment on Seth's pretty face.

“Damn! How come I never noticed how fucking attractive you are?” John asks rhetorically.

It's Randy's turn to watch now and he's completely captivated. Cena's hands are positioned on Seth's hips securely, but he's letting Seth control the pace. John glances at Randy and he sees nothing but warmness shining in his lover's eyes. Seth is panting above him and it's music to John's ears. After increasing his speed, Seth's cock comes back to life. Cena notices the pre-cum that's dripping from the head and he uses it as lube as he jerks Seth off.

“You're going to make me cum again,” Seth announces.

John surprises Seth by thrusting up as he thrusts down; it creates a completely unique and blissful feeling. They continue the new rhythm of alternating thrusts and Cena's hand is still bringing Seth closer to reaching his peak. Seth wants John to get off first, so he constricts his internal muscles as much as he can. Cena curses at the sudden, overwhelming delight that he feels. Randy knows by John's expressions that he's going to cum soon.

“Johnny, I want to empty a big load inside of Seth so that I can taste it straight from him,” Randy dirty talks.

The combination of Seth's grinding and the visual that Randy just put into his head are too much for John. Cena's orgasms hits and he fills Seth up completely. Seth lifts himself up so that John's cock can slide out, but he remains sitting on top of Cena. Randy comes over to the bench and gently spreads Seth's cheeks apart. He swipes his tongue across Seth's well used, dripping hole. Seth grabs on to John's shoulders for support as Randy continues licking him clean. All 3 men are tired, sweaty, and completely fulfilled.

“We should shower,” Randy proposes.

“That's what I came in here for originally,” Seth reveals.

“Why were you here so late, anyway?” John wants to know.

“To make a long story short, I didn't want to walk in on Dean and Roman _again_ at our hotel. So, I thought that I would kill some time here,” Seth explains.

Randy laughs. “You wanted to avoid walking in on them, but you walked in on _us_.”

“I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time when I catch them. I don't feel like that right now with both of you,” Seth states.

“How do you feel?” John questions.

Seth smiles. “Like I'm where I belong.”

Randy and John look at each other before they look down at Seth in between them. Their relationship has always been solid and they have occasionally been with other people, but this is different. Normally, they just hook up with a guy once and there's nothing more. John and Randy definitely feel _something_ with Seth. They're not sure what it is, but they would like to explore it.

“I think that you belong with us too,” Randy agrees.

John kisses both of them. “Yes, you both definitely belong to _me_.”


	2. Send Me The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy and Seth are on the road while John is at home nursing his injury after Summer Slam 2013. They can't wait until they can all be together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place several months after the first one. 
> 
> “Send Me The Moon” by Sara Bareilles is a song that I love and it’s about missing someone who’s far away, so I think that it really fits here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned John, Randy or Seth, I'd be the happiest woman in the world and I'd never leave my apartment.

As much as it hurts John to watch Raw every week, he still manages to do it. He wants more than anything to be healthy and on the road wrestling. John misses being in the ring, he misses the fans, but he misses his _boys_ the most. He talks to them every day on Skype, but it’s not the same as being with them physically. John checks his watch and it’s almost 11:30. He turns his computer on because Randy and Seth will be calling to video chat soon.

Seth’s body is sore and he’s tired, but he can’t wait to talk to John and see his face. Seth is getting the computer ready while Randy turns off the TV and gets into a comfortable position on the bed. Randy doesn’t normally show emotion, but he’s noticeably happier when it’s time to talk with John. Seth snuggles close to Randy. John smiles when he opens the video window and he witnesses Randy give Seth a chaste kiss and wrap his arms around him.

“Hey Johnny! I miss you so much,” Seth greets before he yawns.

“If you’re too tired, we can chat some other time,” John tells Seth.

Seth shakes his head. “Not a chance.”

“The show tonight just seemed more grueling than usual. We’ll get some sleep when we’re done talking,” Randy explains.

“How’s your elbow?” Seth wants to know.

“It’s good. It doesn’t hurt to masturbate anymore,” John jokes.

“Because _that’s_ what’s important,” Randy sarcastically retorts.

“You and Seth get to fuck every night. All that I have is my left hand,” John points out.

“I wish that you were here to fuck me too. I’m always thinking about you during sex,” Seth replies.

Randy mock pouts. “Gee, thanks.”

“You know I didn’t mean it like _that_ , Ran. You know that you’re a fucking stud in bed. But, I could really use John’s rub down afterwards,” Seth comments.

“Am I right to assume that you’re naked under that towel, Seth?” John asks.

“Yes,” Seth answers.

“Take it off,” John demands in a hot tone.

Seth doesn’t waste any time following John’s orders. He quickly removes the fluffy white towel and John bites his lip when Seth’s nude body comes into view. It’s been entirely too long since he’s been with his boys. Randy doesn’t wait for instruction; he automatically slips out of his pajama pants. John is still fully clothed; he’s wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. He lifts his shirt up so that he can take it off, but he hears Seth ask him to stop.

“I want you to strip . . . slowly,” Seth requests.

John gets off of his bed and unhurriedly pulls his top over his head. He runs his hands down his abs before he unbuttons his shorts. He places his hand inside and he moans softly when he grazes his erect dick. Randy and Seth are quickly growing hard as they watch the sexy display that John is putting on for them. John turns his back to the computer and he bends over as he steps out of his shorts. Seth is admiring John’s ass and Randy is fantasizing about fucking it. All three men are naked and longing for one another.

“Now, it’s your turn to put on a show,” John tells them.

Randy places his big hand on Seth’s delicate cheek and he fuses their mouths together in a fiery kiss. Seth eagerly accepts Randy’s skilled tongue in his mouth. John is always captivated when he watches Seth and Randy together. They switch positions, so now Seth is straddling Randy’s lap and he’s staring directly at John as he strokes his cock nonchalantly. Seth’s body jerks in pleasant surprise when he feels Randy’s warm mouth wrapped around his dick. John groans at the unexpected sight.

“How does it feel getting sucked off by Randy? John wants to know.

“So fucking amazing,” Seth answers between moans.

Seth can count on one hand the number of times that Randy has gone down on him. He’s normally the one with his mouth full of cock, but he loves being on the receiving end. Randy dips his tongue into Seth’s slit where he’s dripping pre-cum. Randy swallows every drop of the clear fluid and he moans at the sweet taste. John has never been more jealous of Randy than he is right now. Seth pushes his hips forward, forcing more of his cock down Randy’s throat. John uses a firmer grip on his dick and he starts pumping his fist faster at the erotic scene in front of him.

Seth closes his eyes. “I’m going to blow my load so quickly if I keep looking at you, Johnny.”

“Don’t hold back, baby. I want to watch you cum,” John encourages him.

Randy is well on his way to making Seth reach orgasm. He swipes his tongue across the prominent vein on the underside of Seth’s cock and Seth whimpers beautifully. Randy brings two of his fingers to Seth’s mouth and Seth sucks on them suggestively. When his fingers are wet enough, Randy gently massages the base of Seth’s balls and that sensitive area right underneath. Seth is feeling overstimulated in the best way. Randy replaces his fingers with his lips and Seth loves the unique, pleasurable sensation. Randy slides his mouth down further and Seth shivers when he feels Randy’s tongue in his ass.

“Oh, Ran, _fuck_!” Seth exclaims.

John can tell from Seth’s body language that he’s going to shoot soon. Seth is grateful for his flexibility and strength; he’s bracing himself on his arms as he rides Randy’s face. John’s arm is getting tired from the vigorous workout that he’s giving it, so he slows down his pace and focuses completely on the titillating scene in front of him. Randy sticks his tongue in as far as it will go and Seth loves the way that his inner walls are being caressed. Randy adds to Seth’s pleasure when he starts jerking him off while rimming him at the same time.

“Shit! I’m going to cum all over your face, Randy,” Seth warns.

John’s dick twitches at Seth’s explicit words. Seth is normally a little more reserved, so John is really turned on by his graphicness. Randy lightly tugs on Seth’s taut balls and that sends him over the edge. Seth cries out both of his boyfriends’ names as his body starts quivering involuntarily. He squirts all over Randy’s lips, chin, and cheeks. John and Seth both think that Randy looks _beyond_ sexy with his face covered in cum. Before Randy can wipe his face, Seth licks up the mess of his _own_ sweet, sticky jizz. Randy kisses Seth before he swallows and they both enjoy Seth’s taste. John is in awe at how fucking delicious his boys look.

“Damn! I don’t think you guys understand how utterly fucking _hot_ that you are,” John comments.

“It’s going to be _even_ hotter when I pound his ass,” Randy promises.

John moans at the raunchy image that Randy’s words paint. Randy positions Seth on all fours so that he’s facing the camera. Randy is hornier than he has been in a long time and he can’t wait to be buried deep inside Seth. John gathers the pre-cum that he’s leaking and he uses it as lube. His hand is easily gliding up and down his big dick. Randy settles himself behind Seth and he has to use all of his self-control so that he doesn’t roughly shove his cock forward. Seth loves how stuffed that he feels from his lover’s thick dick.

“Fuck me,” Seth begs in a hoarse tone.

Randy holds on to Seth’s narrow hips tightly as he starts thrusting inside him. Despite the fact that John is the domineering one, he loves observing Randy being rough with Seth. Seth’s hands are clutched in the sheets as Randy begins a brutal pace. Randy pulls out before he rams his cock back in. Seth is hurting and feeling ecstasy at the same time. Randy smacks one of Seth’s cheeks with his hand and he loves the way that Seth’s cute ass bounces on his dick. Seth watches the beautiful expressions on John’s face as he strokes himself and Seth feels his cock become erect again.

“Johnny, you’re making me _so_ hard,” Seth lets him know.

“Are you gonna cum again for Daddy?” John asks in a firm voice.

Seth can only nod because he’s not coherent enough to speak. Seth has a Daddy kink and he loves when John exploits it. Randy isn’t sure if he will ever get used to how flawless and tight that Seth always is. Seth clenches his internal muscles and it makes Randy feel as if he’s trapped in the best place in the world. All three men are delirious with pleasure and ready to cum. Randy grabs a fistful of Seth’s hair and he yanks him backward until Seth’s head is resting on his shoulder. Randy leans down and he puts his mouth right by Seth’s ear.

“Look at him, Seth. You see how hot and bothered that he is because of _you_? You’re such a good boy. You’re gonna make your Daddy cum,” Randy whispers.

Randy’s comments are all that Seth needs to reach orgasm. Randy holds on to Seth’s trembling body until Seth collapses onto his stomach. John’s hand is a blur as he jerks himself off almost violently. He closes his eyes and focuses on the erotic sounds coming from Randy. There’s a small hitch in Randy’s breathing and John knows exactly what that means. A few seconds later, Randy curses loudly as he shoots a big load of cum inside Seth. John’s toes curl and he bites his lip as he unloads into the palm of his hand. They all take a few minutes to catch their breaths. John frowns when he notices that Seth looks sad.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” John asks Seth.

“Nothing, I just really fucking miss you. I want to _actually_ see you in person,” Seth explains.

“We will all be together soon,” John assures him.

“Not soon enough,” Seth replies.

“I was going to surprise you, but I’m coming back early! I’ll be at Hell in a Cell,” John reveals.

“ _What_?” Randy and Seth ask simultaneously.

“My injury wasn’t as bad as the doctors originally thought and I’m healing ahead of schedule,” John adds.

“Shit, you really _are_ Superman,” Randy states.

John smiles. “Not really. I just have _two_ really good reasons to want to be back on the road so soon. I love you guys so much. Randy, take care of my baby until I get back, alright?”

“But I thought that _I_ was your baby?” Randy half-jokes.

“You’ll always be my baby in a figurative sense, Randy. Seth is literally like a baby sometimes,” John responds.

Seth pouts childishly. “Not true!”

Randy smirks. “I get your point. Good night, John.”

“Good night my loves,” John remarks before logging off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now, there's one more part to this.
> 
> I am working on more though because I really love writing about all 3 of these guys!


	3. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having the biggest singles match of his career, Seth wants to celebrate with John and Randy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place after John and Seth’s great match on the December 27, 2013 SmackDown. 
> 
> Kink Warning: This chapter contains daddy kink and double penetration. There’s a tiny bit of blood play too. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned John, Randy or Seth, I'd be the happiest woman in the world and I'd never leave my apartment.

“I am _so_ fucking proud of you, Seth!” John compliments after their match.

“We were both amazing out there,” Seth agrees.

“You stole the show from both of your teammates. You were really impressive,” John continues to praise.

“It felt good. A lot of people think that I’m the weak link of The Shield. I think I just proved otherwise,” Seth mentions.

John kisses his cheek. “Damn right!”

Randy is already dressed and sitting on a bench in John’s locker room when John and Seth come in. Randy tells them both congratulations and he gives them both light pecks on the lips. John and Seth want to shower at the hotel, so they change their clothes and quickly gather their belongings. Even though Randy showered earlier at the arena, John and Seth invite him to shower with them. Randy eagerly agrees.

“I’m never going to pass on the opportunity to see both of you naked and wet,” Randy comments.

The shower can hardly fit all three men. Seth is standing in the middle of his larger lovers and there’s nowhere else that he’d rather be. Randy places kisses down Seth’s neck and back while John sweetly kisses Seth’s mouth. Seth wonders how he got so lucky. John licks Seth’s earlobe before he lightly sucks in it. Seth has to hold on tighter to John so that he doesn’t literally get weak in the knees.

“Randy and I are at your disposal tonight. We’ll do whatever you want,” John whispers directly into Seth’s ear.

“Fuck. Really?” Seth asks.

“Yeah. Absolutely anything, baby,” John adds.

“I want you and Randy to fuck me . . . at the _same_ time,” Seth requests.

“You wanna be double stuffed? That’s fucking hot,” Randy replies.

“And so very, very naughty,” John reprimands.

Seth bites his lip. “Then why don’t you punish me, Daddy?”

Seth slips out of the shower before John can respond to him. He shoots John a playful smirk before grabbing a towel and running into the main room. John takes Randy’s hand and they follow after Seth. John’s cock immediately hardens at the delicious sight before him on the bed. Seth is laying on his stomach with his ass high in the air. John considers breaking his Daddy character and just taking Seth rough, but he contains himself. John approaches the bed and sits down on one side of Seth while Randy sits down on the other side of him.

“I’m gonna spank you for being such a greedy cock-slut. Now lay across my lap,” John tells Seth in an authoritative voice.

“Yes, Daddy,” Seth responds compliantly.

Seth crawls toward John and he positions his lithe frame on to John’s lap. John rubs Seth’s lower back soothingly to make sure that he’s relaxed. He slides his hand down lower and he cups Seth’s perfectly firm ass. John kneads the supple flesh in his huge palms and Seth moans at the sensation. He quickly slaps both cheeks and Seth feels a slight sting.

“Your ass is going to be so red when I’m done with you,” John warns.

John uses a little more vigor with his next couple of smacks. Seth’s ass jiggles at the impact and he tries to arch his back. John demands for him to be still and Seth obeys. Just like John predicted, Seth’s skin is turning a beautiful shade of crimson. Seth groans in a wonderful mix of pain and pleasure. John looks at Randy and he gives him a loving smile. John never likes excluding one of his partners for very long.

“The first part of your punishment is over. Since you love dick so much, you’re going to suck Randy off now,” John orders.

“Yes, Daddy,” Seth replies.

Randy is already hard from watching Seth get spanked. Seth climbs out of John’s lap and he positions himself between Randy’s legs. He caresses Randy’s thick thighs before he kisses the strong muscles there. There’s a clear drop of pre-cum leaking from the head of Randy’s cock and Seth collects it with his tongue. He dips his tongue into the slit to gather more and Randy lets out a low pleasurable sound.

“You’re so good, Seth,” Randy praises.

Seth licks around the head before he sucks it into his mouth. He runs his tongue along a prominent vein and Randy shudders. Seth sucks down a few more inches until his mouth is completely filled. He relaxes his throat as he bobs his head up and down on Randy’s dick. Randy moves some of Seth’s hair out of the way so that he can see his face. Seth’s beautiful brown eyes are looking into Randy’s half-lidded ones as he slurps on his cock.

“You’re so fucking hot like this,” Randy comments.

“I want to see you fuck that gorgeous face of his,” John requests.

Randy threads his fingers through Seth’s hair until he gets a good grip. He slips his dick out of Seth’s mouth before he rams it back inside. Seth grunts in desire and pain at the rough treatment. Randy can feel his cock hitting the back of Seth’s throat repeatedly. A tear falls from Seth’s eye, but he manages not to gag. Seth uses his teeth to graze the sensitive underside of Randy’s dick. Randy grunts loudly and his orgasm is imminent.

“That’s enough, Seth. We don’t want him to cum yet,” John remarks.

Randy is both relieved and disappointed. As much as he wants to cum now, he wants to blow his load while he’s fucking Seth. John motions for Seth to join him on the opposite side of the bed. He instructs Seth to lay on his back with his legs spread shoulder-width apart. John grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand and sets it beside him.

“I have to prepare your ass if two cocks are going to fit inside,” John tells Seth.

John parts Seth’s cheeks and he licks his lips when Seth’s pretty pink hole comes into view. He plants a gentle kiss before using his tongue to tease the rim with the tip of his tongue. Seth shivers in anticipation. John licks along Seth’s crack up to his lower back and back down again. He slowly inserts his tongue inside Seth’s tight entrance and Seth clutches the sheets firmly.

“Oh, Daddy! Fuck!” Seth exclaims.

Seth mumbles incoherently as John stimulates his most sensitive area. John buries his face into Seth’s smooth hole as he sticks his whole tongue in. He wiggles it around and Seth groans in ecstasy. John moans and Seth loves the way the vibration from it makes him feel. Seth’s cock is rubbing against the soft sheets as he shoves his ass into John’s face.

“Feels _so_ good, Daddy!” Seth whimpers.

Seth whines when John’s mouth disappears. John quickly squirts some lube onto his fingers before sliding two into Seth’s relaxed hole. Seth welcomes the intrusion. He adds two more fingers to help Seth get used to the feeling of being full. John spreads his giant fingers apart and the stretching of Seth’s walls makes Seth grimace a little. For a split second, Seth almost reconsiders his wish of being full of _both_ John and Randy’s dicks.

“Are you ready for Daddy’s cock, baby?” John asks.

“God, yes!” Seth eagerly replies.

Seth places a fluffy pillow behind his back and he gets into a comfortable position with his legs open. John gets in between Seth’s parted legs and he plunges inside his well prepared ass. They groan simultaneously. He pulls out completely before thrusting back in swiftly. Seth wraps his arms around John’s neck and he brings their bodies closer together. Their lips are aligned, so John gives Seth a passionate kiss.

Seth’s dick is trapped between his and John’s stomachs. The sweet friction is driving Seth crazy. John picks up speed and he starts pounding into Seth. He drives his cock in as deeply as possible. Seth cries out at the brutal pace. The only noise in the room is the loud sound of skin slapping against skin. John’s dick lightly brushes against Seth’s prostate and Seth’s whole body quivers.

“Daddy, don’t tease!” Seth begs desperately.

John smirks wickedly as he continues lightly stroking Seth’s spot. Seth wants to pull his hair in sheer frustration. As soon as he feels like he might cum, John changes the angle of his thrusts and stops stimulating his prostate. John glances at Randy and he sees him lubing up his cock. He doesn’t want to make Randy or Seth wait any longer. John pulls out of Seth and he changes their position to better prepare Seth for the double penetration. He lays down on his back and he instructs Seth to climb on top of him. Seth does as he’s told.

“Enter him very slowly or you’ll hurt him,” John warns.

Randy nods in acknowledgment. Seth leans forward and lifts his ass up to give Randy better access. Randy gradually slides just the head inside and he can’t believe how snug the fit is. Seth takes a deep breath and he tries to relax as much as he can before he gives Randy the go-ahead. Randy lets out a deep groan of ecstasy when he’s more than half-way in. The combined feeling of Seth’s walls surrounding him and his cock rubbing against John’s is the most intense thing that Randy has _ever_ felt. Seth is grateful for the extra lube when Randy makes his first push.  

“Holy fuck!” Seth exclaims in awe.

John stays still so that he can let Seth adjust to his ass being entirely crammed. Seth’s head is hanging down and his hair creates a veil around his face. His nails are digging into John’s chest and his mouth is open in a silent scream. Every slight movement from Randy causes a strong wave of pleasure to flow through all three men. Randy and John make alternating thrusts and the rhythm has Seth in constant ecstasy.

“Can I cum, Daddy?” Seth asks for permission.

“Yeah, baby,” John consents. 

Randy grabs onto Seth’s slim hips and he starts hammering right into Seth’s prostate. Seth buries his head into John’s shoulder and he bites the skin there as his orgasm rips through him. Seth squirts a few times and his cum creates a puddle where his stomach joins John’s. Randy extends Seth’s orgasm and chases his own as he continues the hard fucking. Seth notices that his bite has left John’s shoulder a little bloody. He runs his mouth over the small cut and licks a few droplets of blood away. The metallic flavor isn’t off-putting, so he sucks more of it. John tremors at the sensation and it sends him over the edge. John shoots inside of Seth’s already stuffed hole.

“Damn, baby!” John says once he catches his breath.

John tilts Seth’s chin up and he gives him a brief kiss. Seth deepens the kiss and John can taste his own blood mixed with Seth’s natural taste. Randy finds the intimate scene of John and Seth practically sharing John’s blood erotic. Randy climaxes soon after. All three men are sweaty, tired, and satisfied. Randy and John’s cocks are covered with a mixture of each other’s cum when they pull out. Seth’s hole is well fucked and dripping. John quickly goes to the bathroom to get a warm towel for cleanup. He wipes down Seth and Randy before he cleans himself.

“We have to do that again,” Seth remarks as he lays between his boyfriends.

“Anytime you want,” John tells him.

“That felt so good that I feel like I’ve been doing sex wrong my whole life,” Randy jokes.

“This just proves that Seth was meant to be with us,” John concludes.

Seth and Randy nod their heads in agreement. Seth yawns and that causes John and Seth to yawn too. John pulls the sheet up and he makes sure that his lovers are covered up before he turns the lights off. John massages Seth’s back and it lulls Seth to sleep like always. After declaring their love for each other, John and Randy also fall into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I popped a lot of cherries with this fic; it’s the first time I’ve written Daddy kink, double penetration, and blood play!
> 
> I was really nervous about this chapter because it took me out of my comfort zone.
> 
> As I was writing this, I thought it seemed like this fic was coming to an end.
> 
> However, I’m not ready for it to end yet!
> 
> I feel like there will still be a few more chapters!


	4. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Seth feels like the odd man out in his relationship. John and Randy have to make him feel wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many plans to update this after different story lines, but I never got around to it.
> 
> This chapter doesn’t take place during a super specific time, just some time after Seth joined The Authority. 
> 
> I was inspired by the beautiful song “Wanted” by Hunter Hayes for this chapter.
> 
> I added Roman to this chapter and it was interesting because I normally only write Roman and Seth as a couple, so it was a challenge to keep them as just friends. 
> 
> Be sure to check the author’s note at the bottom!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned John, Randy, or Seth, I'd never leave my apartment.

“Keep it down. I don’t want you to wake Seth,” John whispers into Randy’s ear.

Seth is sleeping peacefully on the other side of John’s California King Bed. Randy is pinned underneath John and John is slowly thrusting into him. Randy woke up restless and horny, so John decided to help him out. They’ve been fucking for a little more than twenty five minutes and Randy is ready to cum.

John has to place his hand over Randy’s mouth so that his moans don’t disturb Seth. Randy orgasms and John follows right behind him. When John rolls over to Randy’s left side, he finds a pair of beautiful brown eyes staring up at him.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Seth asks in a groggy tone.

“Because you _always_ look so peaceful when you sleep. I didn’t want to bother you,” John explains.

“You can always wake me up for sex,” Seth lets him know.

“I’ll remember that next time,” Randy replies.

“Randy and I are starving and we want to get some breakfast. Are you hungry?” John questions.

“Not yet. You two go eat. I actually want to go see Roman today,” Seth answers.

John kisses Seth on the forehead. “Have fun. Tell him that I said hi.”

* * *

“You seem down,” Roman notices.

“I just have a lot on my mind,” Seth says.

“Tell me what’s going on,” Roman encourages.

Seth sighs. “It’s my relationship. Everything started out great. They both accepted me with open arms. And I’m growing closer to Randy now that we’re working together a lot. But lately, I really feel like the odd man out when all _three_ of us are together. Like I’m practically the third wheel. John has this connection with Randy and I’m not sure if he’ll ever have that same one with me. They were having sex this morning and I almost felt like I was intruding on a private moment as I watched. I just sometimes feel a little neglected by John.”

“John and Randy have been together for six years now. They’ve known each other for even longer. John is just more _familiar_ with Randy. Yeah, they have a strong connection. They can probably read each other’s minds at this point. But don’t confuse their familiarity with John not loving you. I’ve witnessed firsthand how much he loves and cares for you, Seth,” Roman tells him.

“I don’t expect him to love me as much as he loves Randy because they have been together longer, but sometimes I just honestly feel left out. I know it probably sounds stupid,” Seth responds.

“It doesn’t sound stupid, but you shouldn’t feel like that. John decided to tell everyone about your relationship to protect you,” Roman reveals.

“What? How would you know that?” Seth wonders.

“Because I overheard a conversation between him and Randy. Brock was being a dick and saying some inappropriate shit about you. John told Randy that the only way that the guys would leave you alone is if they knew that you belonged to them. So, he and Randy decided to tell everyone about your relationship,” Roman informs him.

“John never told me that specifically. He just said that he thought it would be better if everyone knew,” Seth replies.

“You can be a little . . . _dramatic_ sometimes. I’m sure John didn’t want to risk upsetting you,” Roman states.

“I do sometimes bitch about John and Randy babying me. But the truth is that I love that they care so much,” Seth admits.

“Have you tried talking to John about how you feel?” Roman asks.

“No. I think that it would be awkward to tell him about my insecurities,” Seth says.

“But if John doesn’t know that there’s a problem, then it won’t get fixed,” Roman states.

“That’s true,” Seth agrees.

“And you never know, John might have insecurities too. He might be struggling with the fact that you and Randy are growing closer,” Roman points out.

“I kinda hate that you are so wise sometimes,” Seth playfully tells Roman.

“It’s one of my many charms,” Roman responds.

“Thanks for the advice. I really needed it,” Seth expresses his gratitude.

“No problem,” Roman says.

* * *

Seth is surprised to find John’s house empty when he gets back. He checks his phone and he sees that he has an unread text from John that was sent an hour ago. Seth opens the message and he frowns when he reads it.

John: Taking Randy to the airport. He has to go home. Don’t worry. ♥ you.

Seth is typing back a reply when he hears the front door open. He knows by the sound of the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs that it’s John. Seth puts his phone down and sits up in bed when John comes into the room.

“My alerts weren’t on, so I didn’t read your text until a few minutes ago. What’s going on with Randy?” Seth wants to know.

“Family drama. He didn’t really go into detail, but he said that it’s nothing major. I can read Randy like a book, so I believe him,” John informs him.

“I trust your judgment,” Seth says.

“The silver lining of the situation is that we get to spend more one on one time together,” John mentions.

“I like the sound of that,” Seth comments.

* * *

John and Seth have just finished eating an expensive Italian dinner. John has one more surprise up his sleeve. He slips a blindfold over Seth’s eyes before they drive away from the restaurant. Seth keeps trying to guess where John is taking him and John just laughs at his impatience.

“We’re almost there. You’re going to love it,” John promises.

Seth gets excited when he feels the car stop. He’s desperate to know where John has taken them. He reaches over to take Seth’s blindfold off. Seth’s eyes immediately observe his surroundings. They’re sitting in an empty parking lot and there’s a big screen several feet in front of them.

“We’re at a drive-in movie theater! I’ve always wanted to go to one,” Seth explains.

“I remember you telling me that on our third date,” John recalls.

Seth’s eyes grow wide. “Wow. I can’t believe that you remembered that.”

“I remember things that are important to me,” John replies.

Seth smiles brightly at John’s sweet words. John explains that the movie they’re going to see is some old horror movie that he’s never heard of. Seth really doesn’t care what they watch just as long as they watch it together. They lean their seats back and get comfortable.

Seth loves that they’re all alone. The warm summer breeze gently blows Seth’s long hair. The moonlight illuminates John’s deep blue eyes and Seth just admires how beautiful that John looks. Seth reaches over and he slowly runs his fingers over John’s cheek and along his strong jaw. It has felt like a lifetime since Seth has touched John intimately.

“I’m really glad that we did this,” Seth says.

“Me too,” John agrees.

“I was starting to get paranoid,” Seth tells him.

“Paranoid about what?” John wants to know.

Seth nervously bites his lip. “Your feelings for me. I feel like we were close when we first got together. And then I don’t really know what happened to us. It’s like we drifted apart. I’ve been growing closer to Randy lately and it’s really great. But when all three of us are together, I feel left out. And it’s been a while since it’s been _just_ the two of us. We don’t connect like we used to.”

“Randy felt the same way at the beginning,” John admits.

“Really?” Seth asks.

“Yeah. I had to explain to him that I needed to make you feel welcome and comfortable. I had to spend more time with you so that we could bond and truly fall in love with each other. I knew that it was going to take Randy a longer time to connect with you, so I wanted to bond with you first.Randy really doesn’t like many people, so I wanted him to really get to know you. You’re so lovable, so I figured it wouldn’t take a long time for Randy to realize that. I’ve distanced myself a little bit to make sure that you and Randy love each other as much as I love both of you. That’s the only way that all three of us can be happy,” John explains.

Seth nods in understanding. “That makes sense. I was just confused because we were spending so much time together and then we weren’t. I was thinking that I did something to make you not want me anymore.”

“Seth, I love you so much. I can’t imagine _not_ wanting you. I hate that I made you feel unwanted,” John whispers.

“I’m ok now that I understand what’s been going on. You were leaving space for me and Randy to grow. Now we’re all on the same page,” Seth concludes.

* * *

 One Week Later

* * *

Seth wakes up to John sucking his cock and Randy’s mouth on his neck. He moans at the unexpected pleasure. John runs the flat of his tongue along Seth’s shaft and Randy sucks on the tender skin just below Seth’s ear.

“Good morning,” Randy whispers.

“Good doesn’t even cover it,” Seth manages to get out between groans.

John chuckles at Seth’s response and the vibrations from his laugh make Seth mumble incoherently. Randy knows that Seth is going to cum soon because he can feel Seth’s body tensing underneath him.

Randy nibbles on Seth’s earlobe at the same time that John gently scrapes his teeth across the very sensitive underside of Seth’s dick. The pleasure that Seth is receiving from both of his lovers is driving him crazy.

“Feels so good. Both of you. Fuck!” Seth exclaims.

Randy licks the outside of Seth’s ear and then he surprises him by dipping his tongue inside. Seth squirms at the unfamiliar sensation. John relaxes his jaw and he swallows Seth’s cock until he feels it poking the back of his throat. Seth is always amazed by John’s lack of a gag reflex.

“I think John gets more pleasure out of sucking you off than you do,” Randy softly tells Seth.

Seth wants to verbally agree with Randy, but he’s incapable of proper speech. John is looking up at Seth with half-lidded eyes and that’s almost enough to trigger Seth’s orgasm.

Randy turns Seth’s face toward him and he brings their lips together almost violently. Their teeth clash together before Randy’s tongue makes it into Seth’s mouth. Randy’s rough treatment of Seth is always a perfect complement to John’s gentler nature. Randy grabs a handful of Seth’s hair and softly tugs on it. Seth’s moan is muffled, but John and Randy still hear it.

Seth is so into kissing Randy that he doesn’t immediately notice John’s slick finger at his entrance. He pushes his thick finger in just beyond the knuckle and he feels for Seth’s prostate. John knows when he strokes it because Seth’s eyes roll into the back of his head and his toes curl. Randy releases Seth’s mouth just in time for him to let out a loud cry of pleasure.

“Shit, Johnny! Keep going! I’m _so_ fucking close!” Seth shouts.

Randy pinches Seth’s nipples while John continues deep throating Seth while fingering his special spot. Seth is sweating profusely and there’s a blush covering his entire body. Seth is enjoying the tag team stimulation from his boyfriends.

“I’m cumming!” Seth yells.

John removes Seth’s dick from his mouth just in time for the first shot to cover his lips. Seth shakes uncontrollably and the rest of his cum splatters John’s chin. Randy crawls toward John and he licks every drop from John’s face, savoring the flavor of Seth’s release.

Seth kisses Randy and he ends up getting a little bit of his own cum on his tongue. He turns toward John and brings him close for a passionate kiss. John swallows the last trace of Seth’s cum and he groans at the taste of _Randy_ that’s mixed in. There’s nothing sweeter to John than the taste of his two lovers.

“That was one hell of a wake up call,” Seth remarks.

“We just wanted to remind you how much we love, need, and want you. You’re everything to us, Seth. We’re not three separate parts anymore. We belong as one,” John replies.

Randy rolls his eyes at John’s sentimental words, but he doesn’t say anything to contradict them. John and Randy’s relationship was great before Seth. But there was always a sense of _something_ missing that they could never quite figure out. They now have their missing part. Now that they have found each other, all three men finally feel whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had a lot of fun writing the 3 of them together, I really have.
> 
> This is the final chapter of this fic (Sad face). 
> 
> But I am going to write more John/Randy/Seth fics in the future!
> 
> My other John/Randy/Seth ideas don’t fit within this fic, so that’s why I decided to end this here and now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I have added more to it.
> 
> Each chapter takes place during a different part in their relationship.
> 
> And I kind of update this at random.


End file.
